Conventional motorcycle and other helmets are provided with chin straps to hold the helmet in place on the rider in case of accident or the like. These chin strap assemblies normally include a first strap secured to one side of the helmet and carrying two rings, which are characteristically in the form of the letter "D" secured at the outer end of the first strap; and a second strap secured to the other side of the helmet which is threaded through both of the two D-rings and then back through the outer one of the two D-rings, so that frictional engagement between two portions of the second strap holds the helmet in place.
A number of serious motorcycle accidents have occurred as a result of a wasp or a bee becoming trapped inside the visor of the helmet against the face of the motorcycle rider. A high level of panic often ensues, and because the conventional helmet strap requires two hands to loosen the straps, the motorcycle rider is likely to release both hands from the motorcycle handlebars in a frantic effort to remove the helmet. This has on a number of occasions caused loss of control of the motorcycle and severe injury to the rider, and in many other cases has almost caused accidents.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a quick release assembly for the helmets of motorcycle riders or other persons whereby retaining chin straps may be easily released with one hand, and the helmet removed, all while the rider is maintaining control of the motorbike with his other hand.